ROad Trip
by Faye Maxina Snape
Summary: Max and her friends(known to Oz as the dark angels) go on a crosscountry trip with the Gundam boys
1. The begining

Road Trip  
It was May 25 and school was out for summer vacation. No more school,  
no more books, no more teachers dirty looks.sorry couldn't resist. I guess  
I am just weird that way. As almost all my friends say. Who am I? My name  
is Faye Maxina Maxwell, but everyone calls me Max. I am usually known as  
the weirdest kid in all of Middletown, New York. Due so more to the fact  
that I once tried to kill the teacher ^_~. Anyway since school was out and  
I had promised Duo that I would go on a road trip with him and his friends  
(Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa).  
I was still having second thoughts about this trip though cause well being  
trapped in a car with Duo? I know he's my best friend and all but still.  
Well at least he said I could bring some friends. This will be the first  
time he's ever met my friends and I his. Ya see Duo and me are practically  
brother and sister as well as buds.  
We were both orphans at the Maxwell church. That's were we both got our  
last names from. He's also a Gundam pilot while my friends and I are  
sweepers or as oz's calls us, Hells Angels. Well anyway right now I am  
trying to figure out what I am going to take. So far I have two duffel bags  
and a backpack.  
Duo told me not to bring a lot cause Wufei would throw a fit. Kora, one of  
my friends, was still trying to make her little pack smaller. So far she  
was down to only four suitcases. Sage and Kay, who are the only couple in  
our group, are both already packed causes Kay packed their stuff. Relena  
(no not that b**** Relena Peacecraft) but Relena Lee, was also done and was  
now lounging around in the den. Kora had just finished compressing all her  
stuff into one bag (lord knows how she pulled it off), when Duo pulled his  
van up in the driveway and honked the horn.  
"Hey they're here!" I yell over my shoulder to everyone in the house. I  
sprint out of the house to give Duo a hug that ended up a choke hold." Hey  
Max...I.can't...breathe," Duo gasped. I released him grinning. " Duo come  
over here and help empty this cooler," said a boy with the shiniest black  
hair I had ever seen. They had driven here all the way form Maine. " Aye wu-  
man that can wait come over here and meet Max," DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!" the  
boy screamed but came over anyway followed by a cute blond angel, a tall  
guy with a nice body and gravity defying hair, and one of the cutest  
Japanese guys I had ever seen with eyes of an interesting blue that almost  
rival my mismatched ones, but clinging to his arm was a girl I knew and  
hated, Relena Peacecraft. Why the hell was she here! " Hey guys I want you  
to meet Max, my all time buddy and forever sister," He said," and Max I  
want you to meet Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and you have already met  
Relena," I caught the sarcasm in his voice. I looked at Relena who was  
still clinging to Heero's arm. Why is it that the cutest guys are always  
with the dumb blondes? OK so I admit it I was jealous of her, but what  
could I say this guy was a cutie, and I wasn't the only one who thought so.  
Kay and the other Relena came out just then and stopped in their tracks  
when they saw the guys. "Well, Max you told us that we were gonna be  
traveling with a bunch of Duo's friends," our Relena remarked, "but I guess  
you neglected to mention that each and every one of them would be hot." Kay  
shook herself out of her stupor just then. "I'm sorry about Relena, she's  
as candidly honest as a 90 year old woman who just has nothing to surprise  
her anymore."  
Kay took the initiative to introduce herself and Relena without even  
waiting for me to say anything to the guys. Our Relena was not too thrilled  
to be sharing her name with the dumb blond. It actually wasn't the dumb  
blond part that bother her 'cause let's face it she herself was one. What  
bothered her was the other Relena's prissiness. Our Relena was adorned in a  
pair of black suspender pants with the suspenders crossing between her  
legs, a black tank top with the words Rock On on the front, and a pair of  
ragged skater style what used to be white shoes which and a few lugs  
missing. This was pretty much her normal attire, not to mention that she  
was still trying to grow her perfectly blond hair out from when she dyed it  
black the summer before.  
Now on the other hand Relena P. had her shoulder length blond hair with  
those annoying little braids pulled to the back, and was wearing a button  
up white shirt with a little blue  
Plaid skirt, and black penny loafers over her perfect little ankle socks.  
In the end we ended up just telling everybody to try and call our Relena,  
Lee whenever both Relena's were together, partly just to limit the  
confusion, and partly so that our Relena would not begin to fume every time  
she was reminded that she had something in common with the priss.  
" Well are you guys finished packing," Duo asked me after he was  
introduced to Sage. " Yea," I said," All we need is to load up. So where  
are we going to first anyway." " Well where heading down to New York, New  
York first, cause these guys have never seen the statue of liberty," Duo  
said," Then were going to look at the map and pick places from there." " I  
already know where we should go from there," Kay said from sages lap," I  
have a friend who lives in Maine. We can go there and travel everywhere  
else from there. My god brother has a pretty good sized bachelor pad in  
Pittsfield, and as long as I give him a ring a few days before we get there  
I'm sure he'll let us stay with him." Duo gets in the 14-passenger van and  
said, "It's settled then, you can call your god brother as soon as we get  
to New York. I know that we're gonna spend at least a week in the Big Apple  
and then hopefully just a couple of nights in Maine."  
"Why are we listening to this woman anyway?" Wufei said as he slides into  
the van and slammed the door shut. "Cause you luv me," Kay teased as she  
flashes a smile at him.  
"Hey!" Sage protested.  
"What? Are you jealous babe?" Kay asks him.  
"Of course," he replied and caught her for a kiss. "OK," Duo interrupted,  
"Everybody ready?" He received various nods from the rearview mirror and  
pulled out of the driveway.  
Chapter 2  
" 20,200,490 bottles of beer on the wall. 20,200,490..." I sang along with  
Duo (I was  
Sitting up front with him). Loving the way Heero's eye ticked every time we  
said beer."WILL YOU TWO SHUTUP ALREADY," Wufei yelled. Duo and me stopped  
singing."Wufei you don't like our singing," I asked. "  
No"  
" Well to bad," Duo said "" Hey if you two are going to sing," Kay said she  
was in the very back doing whatever to sage (thank god we couldn't  
see)."Could you sing something else," sage  
Said finishing for her." fine," I said. I turned on the radio and started  
flipping through the stations but there was nothing. " Hey Duo did you  
bring thoses CD's I asked for." "Yea," he said," There under your seat." I  
pulled out Duo's cds and kept flipping through them until I found the one I  
wanted. I popped it in and started singing along.  
Radio:  
Gundam Pop, yo  
lil Max  
(Max:)  
Sick and tired of hearing  
All these people talk about  
What's the deal with this war life  
And when is gonna fade out  
The thing you got to realize  
What we doing is not a trend  
We got the gift of blowin stuff  
We gonna bring it till the end  
(Come on now)  
duo caught on and stared singing too.  
(duo:)  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout the Gundam I drive or  
What I stick in my pants  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you when you make me mad  
You know your going to die  
(Come on now)  
By now everyone was singing  
CHORUS:  
Do you ever wonder why  
This Gundam gets you high?  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your ms  
Starts to rock  
(Your ms starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the gundam's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be, pop  
Gundam Pop  
Baby you can't stop  
I know you  
Like this Gundam Pop  
This must be  
(surprises surirprise Wufie:)  
Now, why you wanna try  
to take us down when  
you know you're gonna loose  
'Cause we're just fine  
blowin Ozzies down  
Can we say the same for you?  
Tired of seein all around me Leos  
and Dolls  
Just worry bout your life  
'Cause I'ma get you  
Now Ozzies can't you see  
(Heero:)  
It doesn't matter  
'Bout the gundam I drive or  
What I stick in my pants  
All that matters  
Is that you recognize  
That it's just about respect  
It doesn't matter  
About the clothes I wear  
And where I go and why  
All that matters  
Is that you when you make me mad  
you know your going to die  
(Come on )  
(kay)  
Do you ever wonder why (Why?)  
This gundam gets you high?  
(gundam gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
MS starts to rock  
(Your MS starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(You can't stop)  
And the Gundam's all you got  
Baby come on  
This must be, pop  
(sage)  
Ooh  
Man I'm tired of singing  
*real cool music mix*  
(all)  
Gundam , Gundam , Gundam Pop  
Gundam Pop  
Do you ever wonder?  
(Echoes)  
*NSYNC  
(Oh)  
Do you ever wonder why  
(Every wonder why)  
This Gundam gets you high?  
(Gundam gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
MS starts to rock  
(When your MS  
Starts to rock)  
Baby you can't stop  
(Baby don't stop)  
And the Gundam's all you got  
Come on now  
This must be  
Do you ever wonder why  
(Ever wonder)  
This Gundam gets you high?  
(Gundam gets you high)  
It takes you on a ride  
Feel it when your  
MS starts to rock  
(When your body  
Starts to rock)  
MS you can't stop  
The Gundam's all you got  
This must be, pop  
When the song ends everybody's laughing their heads off, except Kay and  
Wufei.  
"I can't believe I just knew every word to an N*Sync song," Kay says with a  
slightly pained and sick look on her face.  
Wufei answered, "Tell me about it I did a whole damn verse on a solo."  
" Hey it wasn't that bad. We changed the words and made the song better,"  
Duo said grinning.  
"Yea" Max put in," hey guys look were almost there" she was pointing at a  
sign that said two more miles. "NEW YORK HERE WE COME!!!!!" 


	2. Hey Everybody!

Hey it's the writter here. Sorry to everyone out there for the delay. Not only am I having a hard time w/pre-cal but I've got an eight-page report to do now. So as soon as I can i'll post the next chapter. LUV and Peace!!!!!  
  
-Faye 


	3. Trouble! i finally finshed the next part

Disclaimer: Hey author here hi!! Anyways I do not own Gundam wing much to my dismay. I should have put this in the first one but I got so caught up in writing that I forgot. Also I changed the point of view it is now in third person. Also sorry guys again for the delay.. BUT I GOT A NINTY_ONE ON MY REPORT AND PASSED MY SIXWEEKS TEST MAMAHAHAHAHAHAHAH IAM THE WOMEN!!! Well umm thanks for being so patient k. Bye  
  
Chapter 3  
"Were in Neeeww Yoooorrrk and iii ammm haaaappppyy!!!!" Max sang as they checked into the Radisson Lexington Hotel. Well actually if you want to get technical, Quatre checked in and the rest of them waited in a distant away trying not to cause trouble. Of course with Max and Duo around that's damn near impossible "Max can't you be quiet for more then five minutes," Wufei growled taking the hotel room keys from Quatre as he came up. "Noooo", she said grinning." But I can not be quiet for less then five minutes."  
Wufei glared at her,' I hate you." " I love you too fei fei," she said back beaming at him. " DON'T CALL ME FEI FEI ITS WUFEI!!!!" After Wufei had settled down they tried to decide who would room with whom. "Well we have about five rooms," said Quatre, "I have one, Wufei has one, Heero has one, Kora has one, and Kay has one.so whose rooming with who." " I get to room with Duo," Max said automatically hugging said boy in death grip," and Heero too," she said attacking poor Heero as well. "Okay well that's one group", Quatre said," umm I guess I'll room with Wufei and Trowa' "Well then that leaves Kay, Sage, Relena, and me, " said Kora".I am rooming with Relena. I refuse to be woken up to kissy kissy noises.  
  
"They do a lot more then kissy kissy," Max said giggling," OH SAGE MORE! MORE!" this got her strange looks from the other guests checking in.it also gave Wufei a nosebleed. "Max!" Kay growled moving towards her friend  
  
***  
  
" Hey I think I can see our safe house from here," Duo joked. " Duo if that were possible I'd kiss Relena," Heero droned in his usual deadpan voice.  
  
"Really!? So if I called up the wicked itch of the west and proved that I could see our house from her you'd kiss her," Duo said. "Baka," Heero mumbled. Duo whipped out his handy dandy cell phone and dialed Relena Peacraft's number..well actually he dug into Heero's back pocket and snatched his cell. Don't ask me why Duo knows Relena P's phone number. Probably memorized it from all those time he black mailed Heero.  
  
" Hey Relena.Yea its Duo.. Yea nice to see u too.yea Heero's here." At this point Heero looks ready to kill Duo. Max is lying on the ground cracking up. Quatre is trying to see if she's still breathing, and of course as always Trowa is helping. The others have moved a respectable distant away and are pretending they don't know them.  
  
"Hey Listen Relena the reason that I called is Heero made a bet with me. He said If I could see our sage house from the top of the empire state Building he would kiss you." Duo pulls the phone away from his ear as joyous screaming commences. "Yea now the only problem is I...OH Fuck!" Duo didn't get the chance though to finish his lovely( I say this sarcastically) conversation with Relena, as Heero took aim and fired. " OMAE O KOROSU!" Heero shouted and fired again. The surrounding people thinking it was a terrorist dropped to the floor.  
  
Duo runs and hides behind Max. "HEY DUMBASS HIDE SOMEWHERE ELSE!!" Max squealed trying to dislodge Duo from her person. " Max if you hold still I'll get a clearer shot," Heero said in a calm and somewhat psychotic tone.  
  
By this time someone has called the police and sirens can be heard from below.  
  
"Maybe we should leave," Quatre says as he looks over the side to see the SWAT team rushing into the building, but it was a lot more then just the SWAT team they found out as a Helicopter hovered over them.  
  
"THIS IS THE POLICE HANDS IN THE AIR!!!!!!!!" (Yelling to be heard over the helicopter) "DAMIT HEERO!!!"  
  
" KISMA!!" "COOL HELICOPTER!!"  
  
"MAX SHUT UP!"  
  
".." "YOU ARE SO RIGHT TROWA WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT THEM HERE!!" 


	4. HI! ITS THE WRITER!

HEy its me the writer. yea i know it took me long enough. SOrry if this chapter seemed rushed but this is hard. i willl try to get started on the next chapter as soon as i can k. Also will try to make the next one longer and more exciting. Might even rewrite another song. k!!!BYE!!  
  
-Faye aka Shinigami 


	5. hey

Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy what with my new job and all. I will try before the summer is over to at least add two new chapters as well as a Peter Pan story I just finished. Well that's all. Ta for now.  
-Faye PS does anyone know of any good Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles slash sights? If so e-mail them to snape1992yahoo.com. K thanks 


End file.
